


Danganronpa Stuff

by SnizzleSauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AAAA, F/F, F/M, Fangirls being fangirls, Headcanon, M/M, Random - Freeform, Someone help, Stuff, YA, help me, imbored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnizzleSauce/pseuds/SnizzleSauce
Summary: Yes





	1. Hi

No one is gonna read this cri ;(  
If ur a Danganronpa fan...

Uhh...

Me too...

Whatever


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay

Everyone in DRV3 is gay....

"What about Momot-"

Everyone in DRV3 is gay

"But Momota likes Har-"

EVERYONE IN DRV3


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H8

Chiaki and Kirigiri are OG waifu's

(The thing is I hate both of them)

DR Fans: YOU WHAT?!?!


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avodaco

Dr Fans: AMAMI IS BEST BOY I WANT TO BATHE IN HIS SPIT 

Me: But he didn't even do anythin-

Dr Fans: YESSSS AVOCADO BOY 

Me: Wtf


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butter

Dr Fans: I hate Mondo

Me: Why?

Dr Fans: Cause he murdered Fujisaki.  Poor Cinnamon roll.

Me: you do know he felt bad that he killed him and went through the trouble of keeping his secret safe even after he died, right?

Dr Fans: NOPE


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:(

Togami is an ass


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:(

Hiyoko is a bitch


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why

Dr Fans: I ship Oumasai

Me: Why?

Dr Fans: Cause they totes gay like oml 

Me: uh, you do know Saihara doesn't like Ouma, right?  He even calls him a loser.

Dr Fans: HE DOES?!?!?  OMG I SHIP THEM EVEN MORE!!

Me: ......Saihara is heterosexual.

Dr Fans: WHAT NO HE ISN'T! 

Me: bad news buddy.


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA

Me: I hate Komahina

Dr Fans: WHAT?!?!

Me: Hinata hates Komaeda, so why should I ship them?

Dr Fans:  CUZ THEYRE GAYYYY

Me: *sigh* when will crazy fangirls understand?


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

I want Harukawa to deepthroat a knife


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

I found a way to trigger a komahina fan ;) :) :)

marshy boi hates ahoge guy

Dr Fans: TRIGGERED

also I ship hinata and mikan

Dr Fans: TRERREEREDEDWAEDWAD

(nah jk i ship him with chiaki)

Dr Fans: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

Headcanon that Hoshi...

Is normal

Well, I mean it's true.


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u serious

Me: I love Shirogane

Junko Fan: What?! Why?!? She forced poor innocent kids to kill each other!

Me: .....U serious?


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheres my wand?

Headcanon Tenko sticks nunchucks up her degenerate-free ass

Also some...other stuff.

Yumeno: Nyeh, where's my wand.

*hears furious moaning in Tenko's room*

Yumeno: Tenkooo, have you seen my wand?

Tenko: *moan* n-no, I *heavy breathing* haven't seen your wand


	15. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

Kiibo doesn't get enough attention ;(

he is kinda plain tho...

shhhhh


	16. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that one is named Bob

Headcannon that Kiibo has a scarf collection and he thinks his scarves are alive cause he ain't scarfaphobic

Ouma: what's that one called? *points to light pink scarf*

Kiibo: oh! His name is SomeoneWhoRespectsKiiboAndHisWellbeingAndIsntAnAssThatTeasesHim!

Ouma: ...I don't like him...


	17. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wiadhnnEIADCA

I want Gundham to stick his hamsters up my ass


	18. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robot dick

Ouma: mmmm lemme see the robot dick

Kiibo: no

Ouma: mmmm im wet bby 

Kiibo: you're scaring me...


End file.
